Nuits blanches
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Tu as gagné...mais je ne reste jamais sur une défaite. POV Sanzo - Gojyo x Sanzo


Notes :

Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux et cette fics n'a pas pour but de faire de l'argent avec ces persos juste de délirer en leur faisant faire pleins de conneries…

Petite fics pas bien longue sur un POV de Sanzo ! Wah…c'est chaud les POV de ce type…et dur de pas tomber dans le OOC ! Vous êtes prévenus…

Hoshi, c'est pour toi ! En espérant que ce soit lisible…je me suis un peu inspirée de la 1ère intrigue que tu avais sorti dans le JDR, mais je trouvais l'idée plaisante pour que je me remette à embêter Word… 

Auteur : Nighty

Genre : POV, Yaoi, one-shot

Couple : Gojyo x Sanzo

Nuits blanches

**First Game – Last Night**

Pourquoi ?

_Ses yeux semblable à deux éclairs écarlates…ont eu raison de mon ciel jusque là sans ombre…_

Pourquoi ?

_Je n'arrive plus à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre…_

Pourquoi ?

_Il m'a vaincu…terrassé…en quelques instants…_

Pourquoi ?…

_Quelques instants…il y a tout juste une semaine…_

Pour…quoi ?

_Quelques instants de bonheur pur qui ont fracassé à eux-seuls toutes mes murailles…_

Pourquoi, Seigneur ?

_Mais tu ne gagneras pas éternellement…_

…Pourquoi… ?

_Tu ne gagneras pas éternellement, Gojyo._

Pourquoi suis-je si faible ?

##########

Il pleut…c'est bien ma veine…pourquoi faut-il qu'il pleut aujourd'hui ?

_Gojyo ! Passe-moi le pain, c'est pas qu'à toi !!

_Oh, j'ai enlevé sa dose à notre saru drogué à la bouffe ! Tu crains pas une overdose ?

_Donne je t'ai dit !! Hakkai, il pique dans mon assiette !

_Va quémander ailleurs, baka saru ! T'as assez pour nourrir 40 !

_Maa, maa…

Rien n'a changé. Y a que moi qui ai changé je crois bien. Il est toujours pareil. Il se comporte avec tout le monde comme si tout était toujours pareil. Toujours aussi bruyant…toujours chiant, même avec moi. Il me parle comme si rien n'avait changé pour lui. 

Pourquoi est-ce différent seulement pour moi ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à y penser ? Pour lui rien n'a changé depuis cette nuit…qu'avait-il à perdre, lui…c'était sans doute un nouveau défi qu'il s'était lancé…ou pour combler un manque après une femme trop vite oubliée…je n'attends rien…je ne me fais pas d'illusions.

_Sanzo ? Sanzo ?

La voix d'Hakkai me fit tourner les yeux vers lui alors qu'il me fixait avec son regard inquiet.

_Daijoubu desu ka, Sanzo ?

_Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air d'aller mal ?

Trois regards sur moi…cherchant encore à sonder ce que je ne disais pas. Trois…dont un plus lointain, mais pourtant présent, étouffant…peut-être trop.

_Je vais prendre l'air.

Ksou ! Comme si j'allais le laissait comprendre. Il ne me vaincra pas davantage.

Seul dans les ruelles du village qui nous servait de halte, je marchais aussi loin que je le pouvais de l'auberge. La nuit tombait. L'air était froid. Mais était-ce vraiment le froid qui me faisait trembler ainsi ? J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas…

_Sanzo…_

J'ai été battu à son jeu cruel.

_Tu sens bon…_

En une nuit, j'ai perdu dans ses bras tout ce que j'avais préserv

_Sanzo…_

Dans les murmures de sa voix et ses lèvres qui imposaient leur morsure passionnelle sur ma peau…

Je l'entends encore chaque nuit…il n'avait pourtant soufflé que quelques mots faibles…mais cela a suffi pour me faire comprendre ma défaite.

Je l'ai laissé me vaincre, à vrai dire…suis-je faible à ce point ? Est-ce que j'attendais cette victoire de sa part ?

J'ai perdu une bataille…et maintenant je suis prisonnier de guerre dont la vie dépend d'un bourreau.

##########

_End of the first game._

_And the winner is…Sha Gojyo. _

_Game over or continue ?_

##########__

**Second Game – Tonight**

_Sanzo !

C'est la pluie qui me serre le cœur comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

_Sanzo, qu'est-ce que tu fais, je t'ai cherché partout !

Cette voix n'est qu'illusoire, j'ai sûrement rêv

_Sanzo ? Ca va ?

Les pas se rapprochaient davantage alors que je m'étais retourné…tombant sur lui, évidemment…un peu d'inquiétude dans ses yeux rouges, sûrement feinte comme tout le reste…

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'étais resté quelques minutes sans bouger à le regarder de loin, comme un spectre irréel. Ses cheveux retombaient sur l'écarlate de ses yeux toujours soi-disant inquiets…il était tout aussi trempé que moi et s'avançait en reprenant une respiration sans doute due à une course.

_Où tu étais pass ? On t'a cherché toute l'après-midi, alors Hakkai m'a dit d'aller voir si t'étais dehors…

Hakkai, forcément…pourquoi ai-je cru 2 minutes que tu t'étais inquiété pour moi ?

_Bah maintenant que tu sais où je suis, tu peux leur dire que je suis encore en vie et me laisser tranquille…

Pourquoi ma voix avait-elle tressailli à ces mots qui mentaient et mentaient encore ? Non, ne me laisse pas maintenant…reste avec moi…c'est pas grave si ça me fait mal…c'est encore pire si tu t' éloignes…

_Sanzo, on…

_Ne me touche pas !!

La main qu'il avait posé sur mon bras me fit tressaillir et m'arrachèrent ces mots. Eloigne-toi de moi…laisse-moi oublier tout ça si j'en suis encore capable…vivre, respirer, marcher en sachant que tu es toujours là…pourquoi tout me semble soudain si difficile ?

Je m'étais retourné un instant, me demandant où j'irais si je continuais ma marche…et lorsque mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Gojyo celui-ci avait repris sa marche et s'éloignait à pas lents dans la ruelle.

_Goj…

Tss, quoi ? Même si je le retenais, ce serait pour quoi ? L'engueuler ou le frapper ? Lui demander des comptes ? Tant pis, va-t-en, c'est mieux pour tout le monde….tout le monde sauf moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ca brûle…j'ai l'impression que cette pluie est bouillante et me ronge la peau…alors que je me rappelle les cascades de mèches écarlates glissant sur mon visage de leur caresse incendiaire…ça brûle…Je te hais, je te déteste…que me faut-il pour que ces mots ne soient pas un mensonge éhont ?

Et me voilà en train de le suivre…docilement comme s'il m'avait donné un ordre…comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir m'ordonner quelque chose. Ca a quelque chose d'ironique…LUI que je laisse m'ordonner en silence ce qu'il veut…que je laisse me posséder lorsque les rideaux tombent… Est-ce ça, tomber au plus bas ?

Il sait que je suis derrière lui…ça doit le rendre euphorique de se dire qu'il a réussi à me ramener. Que je le suis aveuglément. Que je le suivrais même s'il m'emmenait trop loin…j'aimerais qu'un instant, un simple instant de nouveau…Il me fasse croire avec ses délectables mensonges d'illusionniste…que je ne suis pas faible.

##########

Finalement me voici de retour au huis-clos que je fuyais avec appréhension…dans cette chambre silencieuse aux murs trop blancs. Je fixe le plafond sans trouver le sommeil. Je ne peux pas. Nuit blanche, encore, comme beaucoup d'autres avant elle. Elles se succèdent, inlassables et cruelles, me rappelant sans cesse cette brûlure…que même le froid le plus glaciale ne saurait apaiser. On combat le feu par le feu…Cette flamme qui pourrait me soigner un instant dans sa lueur nostalgique qui se veut forte dans la douleur…je sais qui elle est, où la trouver…mais ce serait trop beau si je pouvais la conquérir si facilement. Si l'espace d'une seconde, à nouveau…

Non.

Depuis crois-tu aux miracles…Genjo Sanzo ?

##########

Nuit blanche, encore, comme beaucoup d'autres avant elle. J'ai cru pouvoir l'ignorer aujourd'hui…mais me revoilà souffrant de ce silence oppressant dans une pièce où je suis seul. Je fixe le plafond, encore. Sans trouver le sommeil. Les yeux fermés, je vois son visage se riant de ma faiblesse dérisoire, autant les garder ouverts. Je deviens de plus en plus la marionnette docile de ce qu'on m'ordonne au plus profond de moi. De ce que lui m'ordonne dans l'écarlate de son regard…

Pensées volatiles et le silence se brise…au grincement étouffé de la porte qui s'entrouvre. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner, je sais qu'il est là. Je sais que ce sont ses pas qui se rapprochent avec une hésitation presque risible de sa part. Les pas s'arrêtent, mon cœur aussi. Un instant j'hésite. Je peux encore dire non, je peux encore lui dire de me laisser. Je peux encore lui dire ce que je pense. Ce que je ressens. Risible ça aussi. Que dirait-il ? « Toi, tu es capable de ressentir quelque chose ? »

J'entends ses sarcasmes comme s'il les avait prononcé à voix haute. J'ai peur soudain. J'ai peur de lui…

Et pourtant…sans un mot, il gagne encore. Je m'éloigne du bord du lit, sans un mot, invitation silencieuse à qui veux bien s'en saisir. Viens, je te laisse gagner à nouveau, peu m'importe…Prisonnier de guerre attendant sa mise à mort avec une malsaine impatience…je t'attends…

Tu ne dis rien, encore, mais j'entends tes pas se rapprocher avec cette lenteur qui me torture en silence. Le froissement à peine audible des vêtements qu'on retire patiemment…le matelas qui grince juste une seconde au nouveau poids qu'il soutient…moi je ne bouge pas, mes yeux restant baissés. Et toi, peut-être pour me provoquer, tu relèves doucement mon visage, tu me forces à te regarder, à affronter l'éclat rédempteur du regard que j'ai tenté de fuir toute la journée. J'ai cru y lire une seconde une certaine crainte, une étrange appréhension. J'ai du rêver…

La seconde d'après je ne vois plus. Il a fait siennes mes lèvres comme pour faire taire mes interrogations silencieuses. Ses mains brûlantes parcourent mon corps, l'embrasant d'une nouvelle violence libérée. Qu'y puis-je, je lui appartiens désormais. Je suis faible…il est si fort comparé à moi…il sait qu'il va encore gagner…je le sais aussi, qu'importe…

Gojyo…achève-moi, qu'on en finisse…

L'espace d'après, il me le prouve, il a gagné. Sans tendresse, sans violence, il a de nouveau fait sien tout ce que j'avais déjà offert cette première nuit. Prisonnier de guerre réclamant sa mise à mort, offrant son corps et son cœur pour réclamer le dernier coup. Un jeu…un jeu pour toi…pourquoi…pourquoi suis-je si faible…

Fatalité stupide si on regarde bien…

Je n'ai plus envie de jouer. Je n'ai plus envie de perdre.

Gojyo…et si j'arrêtais de te mentir ? Au matin lorsque je me réveille tu n'es plus là…et tout recommence.

Un jour, d'accord…je n'ai plus envie de jouer à souffrir…Achève-moi qu'on en finisse…avant que ce ne soit mon arme qui ne devienne dangereuse pour toi.

##########

_End of the second game._

_And the winner is…Sha Gojyo. _

_Game over or continue ?_

##########

**Last Game – All our Nights**

Ca n'en finit pas…encore et encore, chaque fois…je me dis que ça suffit, que maintenant je dois faire cesser tout ça…rien n'y fait. Je le laisse faire…encore et encore, chaque fois. Comme si c'était normal…ça me détruit un peu plus chaque fois. Chaque nuit passée à contempler les murs vides, chaque journée passée à faire semblant en se maudissant d'attendre impatiemment le soir…Ca fait mal, extrêmement mal.

Mais c'en est trop. Il faut que ça cesse, que j'arrête de mentir, de me mentir à moi-même. Je ne veux plus jouer. J'ai décidé de mettre un terme à cette torture.

Même si je le crie à tous, si je libère ce tourment…peu m'importe les regards qu'on posera sur moi après. Qui s'en soucie ? C'est bien fait, non ? J'ai trouvé plus fort que moi…j'avais beau tout dissimuler…amusé, il a brillamment détruit chacune de ces cachettes intérieures que personne n'avait pu atteindre. Je ne me méfiais pas, c'était trop facile. Je l'ai laissé faire, et maintenant je suis en sursis, à attendre de nouvelles tortures délicates de mon bourreau aux mains qui se veulent tendres.

C'est notre dernière partie. Si je perds, cette fois…

##########

Je marche lentement dans le couloir. Il n'y a personne. J'entends à peine le bruit que fait Goku en bas, Hakkai doit sûrement être avec lui. Quant à Gojyo, il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Enfin, j'ai beau frapper, personne ne répond. Il ne veut peut-être pas me voir ?

Tant pis, j'entre. En effet il n'y a personne. Il plane juste ce parfum que je ne connais que trop bien…le sien, n'est-ce pas…On est dans cette auberge depuis quelques jours et déjà chaque parcelle de cette pièce s'est imprimée de lui. Une odeur entêtante, indéfinissable, forte. Tout comme lui. Je la connais par cœur maintenant.

Je fais quelques pas dans la chambre, mal à l'aise comme si on m'observait, et me rapproche du lit. Je m'y assois avec un peu d'appréhension, pour une raison qui m'échappe. Mes doigts frôlent le tissu du drap froissé et s'y attardent, le prenant doucement pour le ramener à mon visage. Sans raison encore. Si je suis faible, peut-être suis-je également devenu fou. Le parfum imprégné dans le drap en est encore plus fort, comme si lui était à côté de moi. Me rappelant chaque nuit inexorablement. Malgré la douleur je ne sors pas de la pièce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Sans raison encore…

Un bruit finalement me tire de mes pensées. De l'eau qui coule. Evidemment, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt. Il est là. Dans la salle de bains de sa chambre.

Mon appréhension est devenue plus forte mais je ne faiblis pas, je dois mettre tout ça au clair. Il ne doit plus gagner davantage. Je dois l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ait trop d'emprise sur moi…

Je m'avance à nouveau, cette fois vers la porte de la pièce d'eau. J'entends maintenant distinctement l'eau de la douche qui s'écoule contre les murs carrelés. Il me faut tout mon courage cette fois. Tout mon courage. Et je frappe à la porte.

Aucune réponse. Je frappe à nouveau, aucune réponse. Peut-être a-t-il un problème ? Peut-être est-il parti sans éteindre l'eau ? Peut-être s'est-il enfui comme la dernière fois ?….

Je me décide, il me faut à nouveau tout mon courage, et j'ouvre la porte. Elle n'est pas fermée évidemment. Et je me maudis intérieurement de n'avoir pas attendu quelques minutes de plus.

Il est là, sous l'eau chaude qui ruisselle sur son corps et le longs des longues mèches rouges attachées en arrière. La porte vitrée de la douche n'est pas fermée et je le vois parfaitement à travers la buée qui embrume la pièce. Je le vois parfaitement. Des pieds à la tête. Ca doit être la chaleur étouffante de la buée qui me donne l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tourne, ça ou le fait qu'il se soit retourné et que ses yeux écarlates se soient plantés dans les miens. (ndla : l'auteur veut un fic art.)

Il a tourné la tête vers moi, sans aucune autre réaction qu'un peu d'étonnement sur son visage, il n'a pas l'air plus choqué que ça de me voir là. Il me regarde sans pudeur, sans questions. 

Je me sens si stupide à le fixer sans pouvoir détourner les yeux que je recule d'un pas.

Il finit par éteindre l'eau et, prenant une serviette, l'enroule autour de sa taille en retournant la tête vers moi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sanzo ?

Une question lancée un peu au hasard, peut-être rendue provocante par le ton incroyablement sérieux de sa voix, qui me laisse un instant sans réaction.

_…Te parler.

_Je t'écoute.

_Pas ici.

Il me regarde à nouveau, peut-être plus étonné. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, pourquoi suis-je dans cette situation…pourquoi ne puis-je pas détourner les yeux de lui…

_Bon. Attends-moi dans ma chambre. J'en ai pour deux minutes, le temps de me sécher.

J'hoche la tête et recule de quelques pas. C'est vrai, je suis toujours dans sa chambre. Elle est exactement comme la mienne, et pourtant elle me semble moins froide et hostile que la mienne. Peut-être parce qu'il ne fait pas encore nuit et qu'on voit encore le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre. Peut-être parce que c'est lui qui l'occupe et que sa seule présence suffit à rendre un lieu différent à mes yeux. Peut-être parce que tout ce qui le touche ou le concerne semble différent à mes yeux…

Je ne reste pas seul bien longtemps, Gojyo finit par quitter la salle de bains, habillé de son débardeur blanc et de son pantalon noir, contraste qu'il ne fait sans doute pas consciemment. Je me surprends de nouveau à le fixer sans pouvoir détourner les yeux. J'en ai assez de le laisser me capturer par ses simples gestes. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas mon tour de gagner ?

_Tu voulais me parler ?

Il me regarde à nouveau en s'asseyant sur son lit, et m'invite d'un geste à m'asseoir à mon tour. Ce que je fais sans discuter. Je ne sais plus par quoi commencer. Il est rare que j'hésite. Là je suis complètement bloqué.

_J'en ai assez.

Bah tu vois Sanzo, c'était pas si compliqué.

_Assez ? De quoi ?

_De tout…

Il ne semblait pas comprendre, à vrai dire je ne me comprends pas des masses non plus. 

Alors je continue, cherchant anxieusement mon paquet de cigarette dans ma poche.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi…tu…pourquoi tout le temps…

Mes mots devenaient difficile à trouver, c'était la première fois. Paniquer devant lui ne me ressemble pas…mais je voulais mettre tout ça au clair.

_Je ne suis pas une de ces femmes avec lesquelles tu peux passer ton temps, Gojyo.

Un silence dans cette pièce étouffante. J'arrive finalement à allumer ma cigarette après bien des efforts mais je n'ose plus reprendre la parole de peur de ce que je pourrais dire.

Gojyo regarde devant lui pensivement. A son tour, il sort son tabac qu'il vient allumer sur la pointe rougeoyante de ma cigarette. Ses yeux de nouveau viennent chercher les miens alors que nos visages sont séparés par quelques centimètres.

_Si tu me demandes pourquoi je viens te voir, c'est parce que j'en avais envie.

_Mais moi j'en ai pas envie !

Il me regarde toujours, plus étonné que d'habitude. Pourtant son regard trahit-il de nouveau des sentiments que je ne sais pas nommer ?

_Si c'est juste pour quelques nuits où tu as besoin de quelqu'un, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Mes mots à nouveau se bloquent. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis, je crois bien. Pourtant je continue.

_Ca…ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Ce que je veux…c'est différent. Je ne veux pas que ça…je ne veux pas que quelques nuits comme ça…Je…

C'est devenu trop dur. C'est la première fois. J'ai l'impression que tout s'est bloqué en moi. Que tout ce qu'il a réussi à me dérober s'agite. J'ai mal, à nouveau…

Mais tout s'arrête lorsque je vois sa main se rapprocher de moi et se poser sur ma joue. Son regard est différent encore. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il avec son air mélancolique auquel je n'avais encore jamais eu droit ?

_Tu as cru que c'était ce que je voulais ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je le regarde sans comprendre où il veut en venir.

_Si je suis venu te voir, c'était pour être avec toi. Pas pour être avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui, l'espace d'une soirée. Ca fait longtemps que j'y pensais et j'avoue que la première j'avais un peu bu, mais…je pensais que tu avais compris que pour moi c'était important. Comme tu disais rien, je pensais que tu savais ce que je voulais.

Son visage est tellement proche du mien que ses paroles bourdonnent à mes oreilles. Important pour lui ? De quoi parle-t-il ?

Je me pose des questions, des tas de questions…et finalement elles disparaissent toutes. Elles disparaissent lorsque je le vois approcher davantage son visage du mien et que nos lèvres se rencontrent, pour la première de cette façon. Je n'ai pas froid et pourtant je tremble. Peut-être qu'il ment et qu'il fait tout ça pour que je ne pose pas davantage de questions. Peut-être que j'interprète mal ses paroles. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi ses lèvres tremblent presque autant que les miennes, de cette impatience mêlée de doutes ?

Ses yeux se rouvrent lentement lorsqu'il éloigne son visage. Il me regarde comme s'il attendait une quelconque réponse de ma part. Je ne pensais pas un jour voir de la crainte dans son regard si fort.

On a parlé longtemps après ça. Je ne sais plus exactement de quoi, peut-être pendant moins d'une heure, peut-être même moins d'une demi-heure. Mais il hésitait parfois, un peu comme moi. Je me sentais de moins en moins oppressé en sa présence.

La nuit était tombée et il faisait noir maintenant. Gojyo regarda un instant la fenêtre, et quand il tourna la tête vers moi, il me fit basculer d'un geste sur le lit et passa aussitôt au dessus de moi. Ses cheveux qui retombaient en mèches effilées ne masquaient pas pour autant le regard qu'il avait posté sur moi.

_Tu sais…

Sa voix était étrangement grave, un peu trop basse.

_T'es pas obligé de m'aimer…si tu me laisses t'aimer, ça m'est égal.

« M'aimer »…ces mots résonnèrent un moment dans mes oreilles avant que je n'en comprenne le sens. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un disait m'aimer…Lui, qui plus est…et il était persuadé que ça m'était égal.

Peu assuré, j'avançais mes bras vers lui pour entourer sa taille et le rapprocher de moi. C'était la première fois que je prenais une initiative de ce genre. Ca me faisait un peu bizarre, mais sa présence contre moi me rassurait davantage.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois…ça marche pas ton truc…je déteste avoir des dettes de ce genre.

_Alors, aime-moi…

Plus qu'un murmure prononcé de ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne prennent les miennes, ses mots me semblèrent une supplique qui cherchait un auditeur depuis de longues années…ne t'en fais pas, j'y donnerais suite….apprends-moi comment faire, je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'aimer. Toi pourtant, je crois…que je t'aime…si c'est bien cela…

##########

Le soleil me réveilla ce matin-là. J'avais dormi quelques heures, la nuit n'avait pas été totalement blanche. Avant, lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais seul. Gojyo était déjà reparti. 

Là lorsque je rouvre les yeux, il est à côté de moi. Ma tête repose contre sa large épaule découverte et mon front effleure les cicatrices de sa joue. Il dort, mais ses bras nus sont encore autour de moi et me protègent du froid. Je loge mon visage au creux de son cou, respirant le parfum enivrant de sa peau, rassuré de ne pas être seul, et je referme les yeux.

Ce n'est pas la nuit, qu'est-ce que j'ai à craindre du sommeil ?

Cette fois-ci, j'ai gagné à un jeu que je ne connaissais pas. 

Je crois qu'on a gagné ensemble. 

Je crois que ça me rassure de partager cette victoire…

##########

_End of the last game._

_And the winner is… ? _

_Game over or continue ?_

##########


End file.
